


Finals is a Time For Cuddles

by Momo21



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Banter, F/M, Finals, Finals Week, Fluff, Stressed, de-stressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo21/pseuds/Momo21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute, short, one-shot of Luke making you take a cuddle break from studying for finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals is a Time For Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first upload because I'm very insecure on my writing. I wrote this story 2 years ago, and I feel like I need to start publishing all my works in order to gain my confidence (if that makes sense)

“Hey Mo, what'cha doing?” I looked up from my Geometry book and notes and saw that Luke was poking his head in my room. He had that award winning smirk on his face, looking even sexier ever since he got that lip piercing.  
“Homework,” I stated with a hint of a smile and went back to work.  
“Ew. Why are you doing that?” He said in a disgusted tone with his face all scrunched up, as if he smelled something bad. He already fully opened the door and was leaning on the door frame with both hands in his pockets.  
“Maybe I want to, oh I don’t know, not be a high school dropout?” I playfully said. Luke, being the diva he is, covered his heart and scoffed.  
“I may be a high school drop-out, but I am now living the dream of being in a punk-rock band.”  
“You are not punk-rock,” I giggled, “your beanie is falling off your head by the way.” He stood up straight from the door frame and frantically tried to fix his beanie, making sure every hair he wanted under there was.  
“I am too punk-rock. The internet says so!” He stomped his foot and pouted. God, I swear, he’s just a giant 5 year old.  
“Your fanbase says otherwise. We all make fun of you guys for trying too hard to be punk,” I shot back slyly with a smirk. We looked at each other for a while, him making direct eye contact while making that stupid pout, me trying to hold my composure and facade together. But Goddammit, that fucking pout always gets me.  
“Fine! I guess you’re kinda punk-rock,” I grumbled. “Now come cuddle with me. I’m lonely,” I pushed my books off my bed and made puppy dog eyes. Not even a second later, he jumped on my bed and pulled me down onto his chest. We stayed like that for awhile. Just him holding me in his arms. One arm around my waist, pulling me into his chest tightly; the other on my hip, brushing over my old scars and new cuts. His head was rested on top of my head, the hand on my hip was drawing nonsense over my scars. And we laid there, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes. They say that once you can have comfortable silence with someone, you found the right person. Luke took a deep breath through his nose, and then sighed, holding me tighter.  
“Hey babe, did you know it’s our six month anniversary?” He mused. I was in such a blissful trance all I could stutter out was a ‘mhmm.’ I could feel his smile radiating down on me. He kissed the top of my head and left his lips linger for just a couple extra seconds. When he pulled away, he lifted my head up by my chin so he was looking straight into my eyes.  
“Is there anything special you would like to do to celebrate being together for half a year?” He wondered. I pushed my head back down to the part where the his shoulder and chest meet, snuggled closer, and shook my head. “Just this,” I muffled into his shirt.  
“‘Just this’ I can do,” he hummed moving into a more comfortable and relax position. He lazily threw his arm back around my waist, as we drifted into sleep.

 


End file.
